Turning the Tables
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Aussie73. Chacun son tour! suite de 'Coffee and Conversation'


**Turning ****The Tables**

**Auteur****: Aussie73**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Humour  
Résumé : Le titre dit presque tout ! _(bon, on va dire, chacun son tour… vous comprendrez)_. Suite de 'Coffee and Conversation'.  
Rating : Teens

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note du traducteur : Fin de la trilogie. Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1**

Sam Carter se tourna dans son lit lorsqu'elle sentit un mouvement à côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix endormie, étreignant l'homme et enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine.

Jack déposa un doux baiser sur son front. « Dois partir à DC, » dit-il. « Réunion urgente avec le grand type. »

« Merde, » murmura-t-elle, ouvrant les yeux et le relâchant.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il, se levant et mettant sa veste d'uniforme. « Je me rattraperai, Sam, » promit-il.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle. Elle le regarda avec plaisir alors qu'il passait un peigne dans ses cheveux. Elle avait passé presque toute sa vie d'adulte dans l'Air Force – avait vu des centaines d'hommes en uniforme – mais il y avait simplement quelque chose avec Jack O'Neill en uniforme…

Ils étaient maintenant ensemble depuis plus de six mois, et elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder. Epaules larges, peau bronzée, yeux bruns sombres, cheveux gris qui rebiquaient à l'arrière – l'homme était superbe et il ne le savait même pas. Absolument délicieux.

Elle renifla doucement – qui eut dit que la farouche Colonel Samantha Carter de l'USAF pouvait être une telle guimauve ? Non pas qu'elle l'avait mis sur un piédestal ou rien. Elle adorait l'homme, mais il avait la capacité de la mettre en colère plus facilement qu'aucun homme qu'elle avait connu. Et cela incluait cette andouille de McKay.

Jack ajusta sa cravate avec une grimace puis revint au lit. « Je t'appellerai ce soir, » dit-il, puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mmmmm, 'cord, » dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

---

Sam s'installa à la table et sirota son coca light tout en parcourant le menu. Dieu, elle était affamée ! Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de faire du shopping dans les centres commerciaux qui faisait toujours remonter à la surface sa gloutonnerie.

« Sam ? Sam Carter ? »

Elle se tourna et regarda la femme se tenant debout près de sa table. Petite, svelte, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Elle paraissait familière… « Oh, mon Dieu… Kate ! » dit-elle, se levant pour étreindre son ancienne camarade de chambrée à l'université.

« Sam. Dieu, tu n'as pas changé ! »

« Toi oui, » dit-elle, indiquant le ventre sur lequel sa vieille amie avait posé ses mains d'une manière protectrice.

Kate s'assit avec un soupir. « Mon troisième, » dit-elle. « Et voilà pour le jamais se marier, jamais avoir d'enfants, hein ? »

« Tu étais pas mal ivre quand tu as fait ce vœu, » lui rappela Sam.

« Oh, oui. » Kate détailla Sam. « Alors… Et toi ? Pas de bague au doigt. J'en déduis que tu n'as pas épousé… machin… Jonas ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Il était flippant ; il croyait qu'il était une sorte de déité mineure ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit Kate.

_Si seulement tu savais combien cela est devenu vrai !_, pensa Sam. « Je suis sur le point de commander ; tu veux qu'on rattrape le temps ? » demanda-elle.

« Oui ; j'aimerais beaucoup ça, » dit Kate, manœuvrant son corps dans une position plus confortable. « Alors… tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Ouaip, » dit Sam. « Son nom est Jack O'Neill. »

« Un Irlandais ? » Kate sourit largement. « Tu as toujours aimé les garçons d'origine irlandaise. »

_Et comment_, pensa Sam. Jonas Hansen, Pete Shanahan, Jack O'Neill… tous d'origine irlandaise, et ne pouvant être plus différents les uns par rapport aux autres. « Il n'est pas l'irlandais typique, » dit-elle. « Jamais été porté sur la discussion, mais il a d'autres aptitudes qui rattrapent ça. »

« Alors… dis m'en plus sur lui. Je sais que tu t'es engagée dans l'Air Force – est-ce qu'il a un problème avec ça ? »

Sam pouffa. « Non ; il est aussi dans l'Air Force, » dit-elle.

« Jack O'Neill… Jack O'Neill. » Kate fronça les sourcils et puis lécha ses doigts. « Le nouveau type au Pentagone – qui dirige le NORAD et la base de Groom Lake(1). »

« Oui…, » dit Sam prudemment. Comment une civile connaissait-elle qui était Jack ?

« Mon mari est basé au Pentagone, » dit Kate. « Il doit y avoir un truc assez fou dans le département d'O'Neill – chaque mot qui sort de la bouche de Ray est 'top secret'. »

« Ah. »

« Alors… Jack O'Neill. » Kate fronça légèrement les sourcils. « N'est-il pas un peu vieux pour toi ? Il doit avoir… quoi ? Plus de 50 ans ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « M'en fiche, » dit-elle. L'homme avait la force et l'endurance d'un homme de moitié son âge – probablement dû à ces horribles sarcophages – et… il était sacrément sexy. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et sortit une photo de Jack riant avec Cassie qu'elle avait prise récemment. « C'est lui, » dit-elle.

Kate regarda la photo puis tapota son cœur. « Oh, bigre, » dit-elle. « Sam ; je suis dans la phase libidineuse de ma grossesse – tu n'aurais pas dû me montrer ça ! »

Sam rit. « Il est superbe, » acquiesça-t-elle. Surtout dans ces rares moments sans protection, quand tout ce qu'il ressentait brillait à travers ces magnifiques yeux bruns.

« Alors… des plans de mariage ? »

« Non ! » Sam était horrifiée à l'idée. Non pas qu'elle n'y avait pas songé – surtout durant ces merveilleux instants après l'orgasme – mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. « Non ; c'est trop tôt. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis six mois, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Puis elle ferma les yeux. Dieu ; elle commençait à parler comme lui. Pourquoi ne pas simplement acheter les serviettes marquées 'Lui' et 'Elle' et en finir avec ça ?

« Eh bien, tu devrais. » Kate lui redonna la photo. « Quelqu'un comme lui ne va pas rester sur le marché pour toujours. »

---

« Coucou, Sam ! »

Six mois et elle avait encore un sourire stupide sur son visage quand il l'appelait. L'homme l'avait transformée en une adolescente ! « Jack, » dit-elle. « Comment s'est passée la réunion ? »

« Assez bien, » dit Jack avec aisance. « Le grand boss t'envoie ses salutations, au fait. »

« Le Président ? » cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Le Président Hayes ? »

« Il t'aime bien, » dit Jack, « bien qu'il pense que tu sois cinglée de me supporter depuis si longtemps. »

Jack O'Neill – l'homme qu'elle aimait – était ami avec l'homme le plus puissant de ce sacré pays. C'était juste… étrange. « Oh, » dit-elle sans conviction.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison cette semaine, » continua-t-il. _A la maison_. Il avait dit cela si naturellement. « Mais je veux me rattraper. Alors… Que puis-je faire ? »

Elle réfléchit, un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage. « Daniel a trouvé une liste que tu as écrite sur moi, » dit-elle. « Je veux des exemples. »

Silence.

Profond.

Frappé de stupeur.

Silence.

Elle voulut glousser et réprima cette envie pressante. « Jack ? » roucoula-t-elle de sa meilleure voix pleine de sollicitude.

« Il… l'a trouvée ? » C'était un croassement distinct du grand méchant Major Général. « Et il te l'a donné ? »

« Ouaip. » Et maintenant elle gloussa. « Désolée. »

« Non. C'est… bien. C'est cool. Vais tuer un archéologue débile ou… le lier à Vala la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontrent, » poursuivit-il. « Tu es sérieuse, Sam ? »

« Oh, oui, » ronronna Sam.

---

**Interlude**

Daniel Jackson – le nez dans un livre (comme d'habitude !) – entra d'un pas nonchalant dans son bureau et tendit une main vers son téléphone. « Allô ? »

« Daniel… »

« Jack ? » Drôle comment il pouvait reconnaître la voix de son ancien supérieur, toujours meilleur ami et un emmerdeur continuel. Même d'Arlington, Virginie.

« Vous savez combien je déteste les clichés, mais vous avez besoin d'entendre celle-ci. Surveillez vos arrières, Daniel. »

« Jack ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu ; vos oreilles ne sifflent pas. »

Et Jack O'Neill – Major Général et un des hommes les plus puissants des Etats-Unis – reposa son téléphone rouge avec un sourire puéril.

---

**Partie 2**

« Ah, allez, Sam ! » geignit l'homme. Ouaip ; il geignait. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à quel point sa voix grave de baryton pouvait monter.

« A-ah ! » dit-elle rapidement. « On respecte ses promesses, Jack ! »

« Bien, » grommela-t-il et regarda la liste, pinçant les arrêtes de son nez avec une expression peinée. « Que voudrais-tu entendre en premier. »

« Amusante, » dit Sam immédiatement. Beaucoup de ce qu'elle trouvait amusant tendait à rendre vitreux les yeux de Jack. Il lui avait même demandé une fois de ne pas ôter tout le côté amusant des choses. « Je sais que je suis ta débile préférée, mais je ne suis pas très amusante la plupart du temps. »

« Tu n'es pas une débile, Sam. Felger est un débile, » dit Jack. « Toi… tu es une intello. Il y a une différence. »

Il lui fit un sourire angélique, mais elle n'allait pas discuter de ça maintenant. « Tu trouves que je suis drôle ? »

« Tu peux l'être, » dit Jack. « Réparer ton Indian à la base ? » Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Et pour une scientifique prudente, tu t'es certainement bien amusée sur cette course de Kon Garat. » Il fit un soupir mélodramatique. « J'étais coincé dans les réunions diplomatiques et tu étais là dehors à prendre ton pied. Pas de justice ! »

Elle lui fit son propre sourire en coin. « Eh bien, c'est pour ça qu'ils te payaient ce gros salaire de colonel, » dit-elle, choisissant de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le fait qu'il s'était en fait rappelé un nom alien correctement. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était devenu moins timide à montrer son intelligence. Bien qu'elle ne savait toujours pas son QI.

---

« Joyeuse. » Une autre chose dont elle n'en était pas sûre. Bien sûr, depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme, elle avait appris à prendre plaisir des choses simples, mais la joie avait été rare dans sa vie.

« La façon dont tes yeux brillent quand tu es sur le point de faire une découverte capitale ou quand tu trouves un élément dont je peux à peine prononcer le nom. Sais-tu combien j'adorais te regarder me débiter ton charabia rien que pour voir quelle taille tes yeux pouvaient atteindre ? »

« Oh, je t'en prie. » Elle eut un reniflement peu élégant et prit une autre cuillérée de sa glace. « Tes yeux devenaient vitreux après quelques secondes à m'écouter. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais proclamé comprendre ce que tu disais. Mais… » - là, Jack devint un peu rouge et joua avec sa fourchette… - « ton enthousiasme et ta passion étaient stimulants. C'était une telle bouffée d'air frais pour ce vieux soldat cynique. »

Sam sentit une larme stupide piquer son œil. Jack O'Neill n'était pas le meilleur avec les mots, mais parfois il pouvait sortir quelque chose de si merveilleux que tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de le saisir et de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine. « Wow, » dit-elle la gorge serrée.

Avant de se mettre à pleurer, elle décida de continuer. « Donne envie d'embrasser. »

« Quoi ? » Il haussa les épaules innocemment. « Tu es superbe et sexy. Bien sûr que je trouve que tu donnes l'envie de t'embrasser. »

« Mais… nous ne nous sommes embrassés que cette seule fois ! » dit Sam, rougissant au souvenir. « Et tu n'y a pas vraiment pris plaisir. » Puis elle se rappela. « Oh… tu as embrassé l'autre moi. Le Docteur Carter. »

Il changea de position et sembla excessivement intéressé par son assiette vide. « C'est vrai, » murmura-t-il.

« Jack ? »

« Sam ? »

« Tu me caches quelque chose, » accusa-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Jack ; Je ne suis pas Daniel. »

« Doh ; Je crois que je sais ça, Sam. »

« Je ne fais pas dans le débat monosyllabique avec toi. » Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et empauma son menton, amenant ses yeux à rencontrer les siens. « Allez. Avoue. »

« Ah. Hmmmm. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, grommela et gigota. « Bien. Bien. Tu te rappelles toute cette affaire de la boucle temporelle ? »

---

« Oui…, » dit Sam prudemment. « Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose ? Tu me regardais fixement de l'autre côté de la table de briefing avec cette… sorte d'expression rêveuse… Comme le chat qui a mangé le canari(2). »

« Hmmm ! » Plus de grommellement et de gigotement. « Eh bien… c'est la faute à Daniel. Il a dit que si nous savions que la boucle redémarrerait d'elle-même alors nous pouvions… faire tout ce que nous voulions. Sans conséquence. »

« Ah. » Elle décida de tourner le couteau un peu plus. « Alors ; qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il eut un grand sourire. « Joué au golf à travers la Porte, » dit-il. « Un swing jusqu'à Alaris – un nouveau record. »

« Et… ? »

« Appris à T. comment jongler ; l'homme a un don. De la poterie. Fais du vélo dans les couloirs. » Il eut pourtant une autre toux – il commençait à ressembler à Schrödinger avec une boule de poils ! « Et j'ai démissionné. »

« Démissionné ? Pourquoi ? »

« Lève-toi. »

« Jack ? »

« Fais-moi plaisir, Sam. Lève-toi. »

Le dévisageant avec méfiance, Sam se mit sur ses pieds. « D'accord ; j'écoute. »

« Eh bien… je me suis changé en civil, suis venu dans la salle de contrôle et j'ai tendu à Hammond ma démission. Et tu m'as demandé pourquoi. » Soudain il prit son visage dans ses mains et couvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il se tourna et la pencha, et elle se retrouva forcée d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour garder son équilibre. Le baiser s'arrêta et il la redressa. « Pour pouvoir faire ça, » ajouta-t-il brusquement.

« Wow, » s'écria-t-elle. « Et… ai-je répondu ? »

Maintenant son sourire était le sourire du Jack O'Neill petit garçon. « Ca oui. C'est un doux souvenir. » Il la détailla avec un peu d'anxiété. « Tu n'es pas fâchée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les lèvres picotant du baiser de l'homme, Sam secoua la tête. « Non, » dit-elle. « Je suis en quelque sorte fâchée de ne pas m'en souvenir, mais je suis flattée. » Il leva les sourcils. « Vraiment ! » dit-elle. « Je veux dire… de toutes les choses que tu aurais pu faire et tu as choisi de m'embrasser. »

---

Sam s'arma de courage pour la dernière chose sur sa liste. « Tourmentée. »

« Sam ; ce que tu as traversé avec Jolinar… puis sur Netu. Et avec ce salopard de Numéro 5. » Jack prit ses mains dans les siennes et en caressa le dos avec ses pouces. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as encore des cauchemars à cause de ce fils de pute ? »

Des larmes vinrent à nouveau à ses yeux. Dieu, elle était si émotive ces derniers temps ! « Jack…, » murmura-t-elle.

« Puis il y a les conneries pour lesquelles tu te tortures toi-même – les trucs pour lesquels tu te blâmes. Comme ces Eurondans qui sont morts contre l'iris. Ou quand la version Replicateur de toi a réussi à obtenir ce programme. »

Sam ferma les yeux en entendant cela. « A cause de moi, elle a détruit tant de choses. A cause de moi. »

« Hé ! J'ai approuvé la mission, tu te rappelles ? J'ai fait une mauvaise pioche – j'aurais dû voir que tu étais trop proche émotionnellement de la situation. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il supportait tant de culpabilités, pourtant il avait la joie de vivre de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune, de beaucoup plus innocent. « Comment fais-tu cela, Jack ? » dit-elle. « Comment gères-tu la culpabilité ? »

Il ne prétendit même pas ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. « C'est bateau, mais un jour à la fois. Chaque jour, c'est un peu plus facile. Je peux parfois oublier, mais je ne peux jamais me pardonner. Surtout pour… Charlie. »

Sam lia ses doigts avec les siens et porta chaque main à ses lèvres, accordant un doux et tendre baiser sur chacune. « Merci, » dit-elle.

Elle se leva de table et le releva. « Jack…, » dit-elle avec gêne, passant sa lèvre supérieure entre ses dents.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas comment lui dire. _Oh, bon sang ! Fais-le, Sam ! Il a le droit de savoir !_ « Jack… je suis enceinte. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois. Puis il lâcha ses mains et sortit en trombe du salon. « Oh, mon Dieu..., » murmura-t-elle. _Tu aurais dû attendre ! Il venait de mentionner Charlie et tu lui jettes ça ? Joli timing, idiote !_

Elle alla dans la chambre en hésitant, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit les tiroirs claquer. « Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! » l'entendit-elle marmonner.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Bien qu'il soit doué avec les enfants – c'étaient toujours les enfants des autres. Peut-être qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter ; qu'il était trop vieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle passa en hâte une main sur son visage. « Jack ? Est-ce que… tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Son visage était tout rouge et ses cheveux follement ébouriffés. « Quoi ? Oh, oui ! » dit-il. Il prit son menton et embrassa une traînée de larmes. « Sam… tu m'as en quelque sorte volé la vedette, » ajouta-t-il, puis il prit sa main et la mena dans la chambre. Assis-toi et… fais plaisir à un vieil homme, d'accord ? »

Maintenant totalement confuse, Sam fit cela, et il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Samantha Jean Carter, intello à tomber sur le cul et mère de mon enfant. » Il lui fit un énorme sourire effronté. « Je ne suis pas de ceux à faire des discours, mais je t'aime. Et je veux t'épouser. »

Elle le regarda la bouche béante.

« Alors… est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

Sa bouche béait toujours.

« Carter ! »

L'aboiement familier de son supérieur la sortit de sa fugue et elle fixa le beau visage de Jack. Il fouilla sa poche et présenta un petit écrin de velours noir. « J'ai vu ça il y a deux mois, et ça criait tout simplement 'Sam', » dit-il. Il ouvrit d'un petit coup l'écrin pour révéler une bague en platine avec un unique saphir taillé et deux diamants de chaque côté. « Sam, dis quelque chose, pour l'amour du ciel ! » ajouta-t-il. « Même si c'est seulement pour appeler le plus proche asile psychiatrique. »

La bague était superbe, et juste ce qu'elle aurait choisi pour elle-même si le choix lui avait été donné. Comment la connaissait-il si bien ? « Oh, mon Dieu…, » dit-elle la gorge serrée, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. « Dieu, Jack ! Je t'aime ! » dit-elle. « Et, oui ! »

Il souffla un profond soupir. « Dieu merci ; tu me tuais là ! » Il prit sa main gauche et glissa la bague sur son quatrième doigt. « Parfait, » dit-il fièrement. Il releva son menton et lui donna le plus doux, le plus léger des baisers. « Merci, Sam, » ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de lui, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou, déposant un baiser sur sa peau douce. « De quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle, maintenant incroyablement somnolente. Fichues hormones de grossesses !

« De m'aimer. »

« Toujours, » murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux et se permettant de se laisser aller dans les bras puissants de Jack.

---

_(1)__ : 'Groom Lake' désigne la fameuse zone 51 qui se trouve sur la base aérienne de Nellis, Nevada (source Wikipedia)_

_(2)__ 'The cat that ate/got the canary' : la traduction est 'avoir l'air content de soi'. Mais je préfère la traduction littérale : 'Le chat qui a mangé le canari'. Je la trouve plus imagée : cette expression me fait toujours penser au dessin animé 'Titi et Grominet', surtout aux mimiques de Grominet (si vous connaissez le dessin animé, je pense que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, lol)._

---

_Notes__ : Voilà, c'est la fin de cette trilogie. J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré traduire ces trois fics de Aussie73. Je vais traduire une autre de ses fics, 'Matchmaker' (non, l'entremetteur n'est pas celui que vous pensez ! lol). Alors à bientôt ! _


End file.
